


Nightmares

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Lost - Freeform, Nightmare, Sad, but she almost dies, cathry - Freeform, cause i couldn't kill her, never mind just read it, sick, well technically she does die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this.Hello lovelies! This is a kinda sad one but then again I’m feeling sad so…anyway Catherine is sick and Henry has to help. With a bit of Nostradamus in there too! Btw GIANT Cathry feels so watch out. Rated T for violence as usual.





	Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this.**

**Hello lovelies! This is a kinda sad one but then again I’m feeling sad so…anyway Catherine is sick and Henry has to help. With a bit of Nostradamus in there too! Btw GIANT Cathry feels so watch out. Rated T for violence as usual.**

 

 

Henry was pacing the halls late that night as he thought, everything was deathly silent for it was midnight. He was too stressed out, with England, Mary and Francis’s engagement, and Kenna’s usual ordeal. He wanted some peace, yet he couldn’t find it, he did realize however he wasn’t the only one who looked rather extinguished these days. Catherine too looked like she was living a nightmare, not in public of course, but when Henry would spot her in the hallways when she thought she was unaccompanied he say her leaning against the wall and take long deep breaths. Or there were times when she would be doing something and suddenly freeze, stare at nothing then snap out of it and forget what she was doing.

 

The image that bothered him most however was when she had unexpectedly dashed from the throne room and he of course had followed her, without her knowing. She had begun to sway rather dangerously and then collapsed in an empty passageway and hadn’t moved. For a horrible moment he had thought her dead but soon realized she was still breathing just blacked out. He had run for the guards but by the time they got back Catherine had already vanished to elsewhere. To be completely truthful he was worried about her, but she was Catherine de Medici, if there was something wrong she would be able to deal with it herself, he was sure.

 

Plus, Catherine was the least of his worries at the moment, he had to put up with the possible attacks on France and Mary’s constant complains about Scotland. He was so wound up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized where he was, right outside Catherine’s chambers, what a coincidence. As he was passing Catherine’s chambers he heard something, he stopped and listened. Small whimpers, was she having an affair with someone?! He burst in without second thought fearing the worst, but what he saw he hadn’t expected in the least.

 

Catherine was crumpled on the bed, alone, and lost in a nightmare. She was withered like a dead flower, shaking as she clutched the edges of the sheet with such force Henry didn’t doubt she’d rip them. Her copper curls were free from her usual tight bun and she only wore her nightgown, it was odd for him to see her so unguarded. She was shaking and the nightmare seemed to be getting worse as she let out a little shriek. It pained him to see her like this, he had never witnessed her so vulnerable as she was now. She began to mumble something, which gradually grew louder until she let out a scream “NO! NO DON’T HURT THEM! PLEASE!” She clutched her head and arched her back she almost looked in pain.

 

Henry was horrified to see his headstrong wife so broken in front of him, lost in her own demons with no one to help her, no one but him. He quickly went to her side and lifted her quivering figure into his arms where she collapsed and silenced. Tears were trickling from beneath her closed eyelids and dripping down her cheeks onto her nightgown. Her breathing was heavy and fast and she was considerably hot, not to mention flushed and her hands were limp and entangled in her hair. He carefully detached them from her auburn locks and folded them between his, she seemed to be coming to. Her breathing was slowing and she was no longer shaking. Her eyelids flickered open and she looked up at him with unveiled surprise “Henry?” She murmured slowly realizing her position in his arms.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

“Yes…I..it was just a bad dream…sorry to have disturbed you.” She mumbled unwilling to meet his eye.

 

“You didn’t disturb me I was just worried about you, I have been for a while are you not well?” He urged.

 

“No, no I’m fine, perfectly fine, I think I’ll just take a bath.” She quickly disengaged herself from her husband and headed towards the bathroom. She disappeared for nearly an hour, and when she returned refreshed and feeling considerably better she was relieved to see Henry had left. She didn’t mind that he had wanted to see if she was alright but she needed space. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and laid back down a moment later she opened them and picked up her novel, reading by candlelight until morning.

 

Henry had figured it would be best to let her rest, plus he needed some eye shut himself. He had strode back to his chambers, but had not been able to sleep a wink, the image of Catherine’s crumbled figure in his arms kept slipping into his mind. There was most defiantly something wrong, she was never like that. He sighed and stepped out of bed, heading to the map room, might as well plan if he couldn’t sleep, even if it was four in the morning.

 

As the first rays of sunlight seeped into the room she put down her book and watched the shadows tiptoe across the room. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed slowly standing up and heading to her wardrobe. She chose a ebony dress with gold spirals that twisted around the dress from the waist and below. As she walked over to the vanity she did up her hair in it’s usual style held together by a gold crown with tiny black diamonds. Rummaging through her jewelry she finally found what she was looking for, a golden necklace with many spirals and twists which were adorned by tiny obsidian jewels, and finally in the end all led to a golden heart. She clasped it around her neck, slipped on a pair of black heels and walked to the throne room. It was only six thirty in the morning so she was surprised to see Henry already there.

 

He saw Catherine enter the room and suddenly the whole world seemed black and white compared to her. Her radiance bounced off the floor and walls, filling every inch, every corner with her golden glow. She locked gazes with him for a second before walking up to her throne beside him and greeted him with a simple nod of the head.

 

She couldn’t help notice he was watching at her, no that was an understatement he was simply staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat for a split second before she regained control on her emotions, she sat beside him and there was a slight awkward silence.

 

“You’re feeling better?” He asked causally.

 

“Yes, thank you.” She nodded and gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster.

 

He nodded and they resumed to sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Soon enough the castle began to fill with nobles, merchants, villagers with requests, the usual. Henry dealt with the nobles and Catherine took care of the deliveries and what not. Mary and Francis handled the villagers and Bash helped where he was able. People were swarming in the large marble throne room, some coming to the back of the room where he two thrones sat, others were discussing the army issues with Francis who was in a corner near the maps. Mary was discussing something with a noble who didn’t look to pleased and Catherine was dealing with the villager’s complaints.

 

There were a group of villagers who were quarrelling and Catherine was right smack in the middle of it. The demands and threats were flying from all sides she could see no way out. The men were demanding that the taxes be less and the woman saying there wasn’t enough food. At first it had started out as simple complaints but now it was getting out of hand. She tried to soothe them or say anything at all, but she could feel a million hot breaths on her neck and their voices were like bombs pounding at her guards trying to get past. Her vision started to blur and she tried to push past the crowd only to be trapped even further. Her head started spinning and she knew she had to get out of the room, immediately. Usually she would already be yelling for silence, lecturing them on how she was their Queen and to not defy her, but today was different she didn’t feel herself. As hard as she couldn’t get past the villagers, and with a shaky breath she collapsed to the floor.

 

Henry had been watching Catherine and when he saw the villagers becoming more aggressive he stood up making his way towards the opposite side of the room. He could only see Catherine’s face and he recognized her panic, she hid it well of course but there was something wrong. She was trying to say something but the people kept drowning her out. He quicken his pace and was about to call for silence when he saw Catherine sway and her crowned head sink below the sea of people.

 

“STEP AWAY FROM THE QUEEN OF FRANCE!” He shouted and the whole court fell silent, all heads turned in the direction of the King. The group of villagers parted, some looked horrified others confused or still angry. As the people cleared away he saw her, a limp heap of black and gold. People gasped, shouted, began to whisper but he could hardly hear them as he looked at his wife, lying unconscious and pale. He didn’t wait another second before scooping up her fragile person and turning to face the court said “Unless it’s critical please leave or address your issue to Queen Mary or Prince Francis.”

 

With that he left the room, Catherine still in his arms her head resting on his arm and he heard one of her shoes clatter to the tile floor. He carried her through the marble hallways that were also crammed with people, some began to whisper and soon they were all watching. He couldn’t catch anything of what they were saying but the whispers and gasps were drawing far too much attention. Too many people were staring and her rooms were across the castle he would have to bring her to his chambers. They took a turn and Catherine groaned in her unconscious state, they came to the oak doors that were the King’s chambers.

 

As they entered his chambers he told the guards not to let anyone in unless it was urgent. He then laid the seemingly lifeless form of Catherine de Medici on the red velvet and minx fur covered bed. He put a pillow under her head and he knew all he could do was wait for her to return to consciousness. As he looked at her he couldn’t help admire her, the way she could look so alluring if she wanted to. How the copper ringlets of her hair graced her cheeks and fell around her face making her look ten years younger then she really was. Freckles scattered on her cheeks, hands, and bare feet. She had a way about her that could make you fear for your life or want to throw yourself off the roof at her mere gaze. Then there was the side of her that could seduce you with a grin and flirtatious raise of the eyebrow.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her stir, mumbling a few incoherent words before opening her eyes. She looked at him blearily for a moment before blinking and sitting up rapidly in attempt to get out of the bed. Her head spun and she would have shrunken to the floor once more if it hadn’t been for a two hands landing on her shoulders. They pushed her back to the bed and she sighed in defeat, “Henry I know you’re angry but this hardly any way to punish me.”

 

“Angry?! Punish you? Catherine I’m merely worried about you.” He said surprised at her comment. Did she really think he was mad at her? What had she become?

 

She laughed humorlessly “It doesn’t suit you to lie Henry you want something from me, I embarrassed you in front of the Court.”

 

“Catherine you have to be kidding me, you’ve been collapsing all over the place lately and you haven’t said anything to anyone. I’m your husband I’m worried about you.”

 

Ah, he’s played the husband card he really does want something, she thought to herself. Her head felt terrible and she was struggling to keep her mask on, walls up, and voice strong. “Just tell me what you want, I don’t want to play these games.”

 

“Catherine!” He took hold her shoulders, “I’m just WORRIED!”  


She scowled at him, “Yes I can see that.” Sarcasm dripping from every syllable she kept his gaze.

 

He let go of her and stood up, pacing, “Catherine, for the past few weeks you’ve been unwell. You’re always tired, never hungry, collapsing everywhere. I’ve seen you collapse twice now and that’s only in the past week! Plus last night…you were having a nightmare or something but you are not well! You never come to dinner, not even the important ones and you’ve become more self-conscious! You’re always pale and sad, sometimes you even look ready to get sick I…” He spun around to look at her, “Oh my God Catherine are you…?”

 

She watched him slowly name all the symptoms and then come to the realization, taking a deep breath she answered, “Yes Henry I was pregnant.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

 

“I…I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Bother me about the fact you’re pregnant with our child? Catherine this is wonderful!”

 

“Well…” She looked at the ground, realizing he hadn’t heard the WAS in her sentence.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Henry…the baby was not well. I was not well, I’m still not well.” She remembered…

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_She was entering her room, she had skipped dinner once again since she was feeling unwell. The moment she entered the room a pain like a thousand daggers shot through her system. She let out a moan of agony and clutched her stomach, she had to get to Nostradamus. Staggering towards the stairway that led up to the seer’s tower she collapsed on the steps. Crawling and grappling she made her way up the staircases each movement was like an arrow to the heart. Vaguely she saw a red liquid dripping on her hands, she didn’t realize that her nose was bleeding._

_After what felt like an eternity she reached the physician’s quarters, she couldn’t go anymore and fell in front of the door. Luckily he found her only ten minutes later, in a pool of her own blood and sweat. She had heard him say “Oh God Catherine no.” He had hoisted her up and placed her on a bed where she had watched him through veiled vision. He wiped away her blood, gave her a tonic and then he saw it, he knew._

_She could still hear his voice, “Catherine your child will die.”_

_“NO!” She had screamed, at least it had seemed like a scream to her., though it’d probably been a mere whisper._

_“Catherine it’s the only way.”_

_‘Let me die too! Please Nostradamus, under the Queen’s Order!” Though it sounded more like a plead then an order._

_“No Catherine. Unless you tell Henry I will not let you die, this has been going on far too long without his knowledge.”_  
  


_“He can’t know. He would be so angry…so angry.” She had whimpered._

_“Then I’m saving you.”_

_“No…”Before she could continue he shoved some concoction down her throat and she’d passed out. Later that day she’d woken up to see the stain glass roof above her, wait she didn’t have stain glass in her room…she remembered._

_“Thank heavens you’re up.” Nostradamus breathed._

_“The child?” She asked._

_“I’m sorry Catherine…”_

_Right then and there she had burst into tears, buried her head in the pillow that smelled of sage and cried. She appreciated that Nostradamus hadn’t said anything just let her weep. Finally she got her emotions under control and looked up at him, “What do I do now?”_

_“You’re still sick and until I can figure out what’s causing it you’ll have to take it easy, no stress, no duties… no sex.” She had scowled at him, “If you do anything to over exert yourself it may as well be the last thing you ever do. You’re bleeding far too much and you will have a fever, cough and aches and pains. If you start to cough up blood come to me immediately, actually if you start bleeding at all come to me.”_

_“What about the MONTHLY thing.” She asked._

_He had sighed, “Except for that.”_

_“Thank you Nostradamus…really.”_

_“Of course your majesty.”_

_She had fallen back asleep and gone to her chambers that night, since then she hadn’t had any problems. The occasional bloody nose, which he’d given her medication for and the fever and pain in her chest. Today however from the bad dream, lack of sleep, stress from the throne room, and now the stress of Henry were pushing her over the brink._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

 

“A few days ago it was horrible, I was in my room and the pain rocket through me. I practically crawled to Nostradamus. When I reached him I was barely holding on, he realized that I had been poisoned.” She looked scared, her mask had fallen, “He told me it wasn’t likely for me to survive and if he should tell you, I said no…no that he might disturb you. He told me he could save me but the child would die or…both of us would die. Oh I begged him to let both of us die but he would have none of it. Against my wishes he saved me…he tried to save the baby but it died…Henry I’ve had a miscarriage, and I’m still recovering. I know you must be infuriated that I let the child die and didn’t come to you with this earlier but I couldn’t…” Her voice was becoming raspy and she began to cough, quickly she grabbed a towel off the bed stand and coughed harshly before wiping her mouth. There was still a bit of smeared red on the side of her lip that she didn’t notice, but Henry certainly did. “Nothing to worry about I’m not that ill…just a little cough.”

 

He listened to her story in shock and sadness, she had wanted Nostradamus to kill her…or let her die. She had been poisoned and said nothing; she’d tried to hide it! Of course that angered him but he held his tongue. She was so strong…no wonder she was so pale and lifeless these days, being poisoned AND pregnant. No…she wasn’t pregnant anymore, now she was just utterly and horribly sick despite what she might say. Slowly he went over to her, “Catherine I’m so sorry.”

 

She shook her head then instantly stopped at the horrid agony it caused her. “Don’t be sorry Henry there was nothing you could do…”

 

“If you had told me…”

 

“I couldn’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

She looked away, “I was afraid you wouldn’t care.”

 

“Wouldn’t care that you were dying as was are unborn child?!” He raised his voice then instantly regretted it at the look on her face. Her eyes were filled with pure sadness, regret, and ghosts.

 

“It’s the only time you do care.” She was quiet for a moment the sound of her walls, armies, and guards snapping back into place was deafening, “Forget it Henry, I will be forever sorry about what happened to our child but other then that, please leave me alone. I need to get to my chambers.” Without thinking she stood up, it felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head, she tried to sit back down but instead she tripped towards Henry. She felt two warm arms wrap around her and a voice that seemed so faint trying to ask her something. It loosely registered in her mind that she needed help, “Nostradamus.” She managed to whisper.

 

He couldn’t believe she thought he didn’t care about her he LOVED her! Didn’t she know that? He was about to object to her getting up before… too late it was done. The shock and discomfort almost instantly registered on her face, she tried to move but her legs wouldn’t work properly. She staggered towards him before collapsing in his arms, “Catherine! Catherine what’s wrong?! Catherine wake up! CATHERINE!” There was a trickle of blood from her mouth and her skin was hot…too hot. Scooping her up he took the twisting stairway to Nostradamus’s; he practically pounded on the door. When the physician opened the door Henry practically screamed, “Help her!”

 

Nostradamus rushed to work caring for Catherine, trying as hard as he could to decipher what’d happened. Henry waited for the man to do is work in the other room, praying for Catherine’s safety. He couldn’t loose her, no he just couldn’t. Her hazel eyes that sparkled, hair that fell like a fiery waterfall around her shoulder, thin lips that smiled at him from afar. That laugh that brought joy to the darkened world, the way she had an extra skip in her step when she walked with the children. Her cunning mind and snappy attitude, her protectiveness for her children, he couldn’t loose her. He had to see her, “May I come in?”

 

“Of course your Grace.”

 

Henry walked in, he could see the bed where Catherine lay. Barely holding onto life, he slowly walked over to her and the sight of her was almost too much to bear. She was pale and her hair was loose around her face, she had beads of sweat sticking to her forehead and her breathing was labored. There was blood on the front of her dress, he took her tiny hand between his and she opened her eyes, “Henry…” She managed to rasp.

 

“Catherine, Catherine oh darling I’m so sorry.”

 

She smiled sadly, “There was nothing to be done.”

 

“I could’ve helped, I…”

 

“Henry.” She soothed him, “It’s not your fault, I was ill from the poison and miscarriage.”

 

“I should have been a better husband, I should have protected you, cherished you.”

 

“Oh Henry.” She closed her eyes, “I love you, I forgive you.”

 

“You can’t die…” He begged.

 

“I can’t hold on anymore Henry.”

 

“You have to hold on! For me! For Francis and Charles and Mary and…”

 

“Shhh, I have to go but don’t…forget…me.”

 

“I could never forget you, I can’t go on without you my precious Catherine PLEASE…”

 

“Henry…tell Mary I’m sorry and…” She coughed, “Francis…I’m sorry…please be happy.” Her final wishes were for the two of them to just be happy.

 

“I…I can’t loose you please.” It was a pray from the depths of his heart.

 

“I…love you…Henry…” A last shaky breath escaped her cracking lips and her head fell to the side. Hand going limp on his and chest unmoving she lay there, gone. It hit him like a anvil, she was gone…gone…

 

He bolted from his nightmare panting, his room was dark and smelt of vanilla candles. A small hand landed atop his, freckled and warm…Catherine. She lay next to him with her head in his chest, her beautiful hair in his face…he looked over her head to the corner of the room. There lay the newborn child, all was well, no miscarriage no poison just Catherine, perfectly healthy Catherine. The baby girl was snuggled into her cradle, blanketed by a knitted gift from the village her name was Claude.

 

Pulling Catherine closer to him she didn’t object only snuggled into his embrace, how he loved her. Never again would he betray her, never again would he underestimate her. He knew it was true, he could loose her at any moment and he wouldn’t let her go without her knowing how much he loved her. Now however was not the time to think of death but of sleep, to rest with this woman of perfection. “I love you Catherine.” He murmured into her hair.

 

“Uve ooh too..” She murmured still only half awake.

 

**A/N UGHHH I AM NOT CAPABLE OF GIVING A SAD ENDING TO THESE TWO uh, I was gonna kill off Catherine but then I just couldn’t so there’s a another fairy tale ending. Please review and don’t be too harsh.**

 


End file.
